Already Over
by PanzaBlanca
Summary: ¿Hasta qué grado la ausencia de una persona, puede afectar a otra?    T por ahora.
1. ¡Desaparecí frente a él!

Estoy con otros aires, realmente, denme un tiempo para poder construir mi ritmo again -si es que tenía alguno - sarcasm- Bueno.

Echando de lado todo eso, un nuevo fanfic, Ichiruki. ¿Alguien vio el 425? xD ah me sorprendió tanto.

Btw. Este fanfic se situa después de la muerte de Aizen.

* * *

_Pude haberlo hecho, sin embargo, pensé que lo mejor era tener que decir adiós._

_Karakura – Japón._

_5 años después de la partida de Rukia._

_

* * *

_

—¿Crees que es lo mejor?

—Vuelves a repetir lo mismo y juro que esta vez si te hundo el puño en la cara Ishida. —Repitió hasta el cansancio un joven de ceño fruncido.

—Vale vale, dimito, contigo no se puede, no has cambiado ese peor mal humor desde hace un buen tiempo así que era cuestión de acostumbrarnos…Supongo. —Agregó.

Su receptor soltó un bufido luego de escuchar aquellas palabras y cerró con fuerza el maletín atestado de ropa y chucherías que pretendía darle uso ni bien llegase a su destino.

—¿Al menos se lo dijiste a ella? —Cuestionó al observarlo intentar acomodar algunos retazos de prenda que habían quedado afuera del contenedor.

—No tiene por qué enterarse todavía.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estás haciendo las maletas. ¿Cuándo pretendes decírselo?, ¿Cuándo estés en el avión?

Kurosaki observó lo que quedaba de su habitación, estaba dejando muchas cosas atrás pero no tenía ninguna intención de conservar todo, siempre había sido el tipo de persona que no le pegaba la onda de tenerle afecto a las cosas materiales.

—No.

A pesar de haber sido corta y directa la respuesta, el muchacho no se atrevía a darle la cara, revisaba despreocupadamente su armario viendo si es que restaba alguna cosa importante.

—Si no se lo vas a decir tú entonces…

—Ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra mas ¿entendiste?, no tienes ningún derecho Ishida.

—Como si lo fuera. —Espetó el doctor novato. —Inoue-san siempre será una persona valiosa para mi, no tiene por qué soportar tus desplantes…

—Yo no le he hecho ningún desplante.

—¿Qué no?, déjame recordarte las veces que la has cancelado por algún asunto trivial…

—No eran asuntos sin importancia Ishida,¡sabes perfectamente que…!

—¿Que qué?, ¿otro grito de hollow?, ¿otro shinigami?.

El aire se tensó.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos…? ¡¿Desde cuándo vienes tú a decirme qué o que no hacer?, ¡he estado dos años acostumbrándome a la vida de Shinigami y es normal que aún tenga ese tipo de…!

—Dos años siendo shinigami y cinco años sin serlo después, ¿un poco obvio Kurosaki no? Es lógico que lo que estás esperando no son exactamente sonidos de hollows.

El joven lanzó una risotada.

—No esperarás a que termine agarrándome a golpes contigo ¿o si?, no soy un niñato.

—Entonces compórtate como si no lo fueras. —Increpó ácidamente. —Llama a Inoue-san, dile de tu decisión y todo estará bien.

Detestaba que le diesen ordenes, gruñó un poco al saber que tenía razón, después de todo, Inoue le había brindado tres años y medio de relación sana en la cual lo único que él hacía era estar atento de algún movimiento paranormal, aún con la estúpida esperanza de que tuviese poder espiritual.

Sin embargo, la charla que tuvo con su padre una semana después del incidente de Aizen le había hecho pisar la tierra de una forma muy dura y directa, no tenía posibilidades, si su padre que era un grandioso Shinigami se demoró cerca de diez años en recuperar algo de sus vestigios, ¿por qué el tendría que hacerlo en menos tiempo?.

¿Y para qué?

Sus servicios como shinigami sustituto, lógicamente y a juzgar por la tranquilidad del lugar, ya eran imprescindibles. Hasta quizás ya lo hayan olvidado.

La falta de contacto con lo paranormal y su imaginación se encargaron de hacerle creer en la terrible posibilidad de que el tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas pasaba más rápido que en el mundo humano.

Podría decir que se pasó una gran cantidad de meses tratando de salvar a Ru…

—Ya, lo haré, si con eso te vas a callar.

Ishida suspiró.

Tan cabezota como siempre, y con el peor humor. Se preguntaba ¿cómo es que Inoue-san le había podido soportar?

* * *

Se estaba demorando.

Habían quedado justamente encontrarse esa tarde para tomar un poco de café, usualmente había desistido de invitarle a su casa, aún sentía vergüenza inocente al sentirse observada por su hermano mayor y con Ichigo en la casa.

Miró con algo de impaciencia su reloj. Jugueteó un poco con sus pies, sentada en el sofá de la salita de estar.

Se demoraba.

¿Si le llamaba?

Aunque lo mas probable es que no conteste.

A lo mejor está en exámenes y se le olvidó mencionar el hecho de que llegaría tarde o que no llegaría.

¿Sería imprudente de su parte ir a su casa?

Quizás no debería ser tan exagerada. Ichigo siempre había sido el tipo de persona que odiaba que se preocupasen por él…Al menos eso le hubo mencionado una vez cuando, de forma inconsciente, había llenado su teléfono de llamadas perdidas.

Orihime, discúlpame pero detesto que hagan eso. —Mencionó de forma tranquila observando como la peliroja se ruborizaba.

—L-lo siento Kurosaki-kun…Yo sólo…

—Olvídalo, ya pasó —Posando una mano en su cabeza para tranquilizarla, quizás estaba siendo demasiado rudo, ella solamente cumplía su rol de pareja, preocuparse, y se lo agradecía aunque seguía siendo extraño. —Ah y, me gustaría que ya comenzases a llamarme por mi nombre. —Agregó de forma media incómoda.

Tenía que aceptar que, a pesar de haber estado hace unas cuantas semanas, aún seguía llamándole por su apellido, él había cumplido con su parte de referirse a ella por el suyo.

Volviendo a la realidad, ella tenía que pensar tranquilamente sobre estas situaciones.

"Seguramente tuvo algún asunto importante" —Pensó de forma convincente, aunque era más para si que para otra persona.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no insistir y simplemente esperar, ya él se contactaría con ella.

* * *

Shinigami.

¿Cómo es que se encontrase extrañando serlo?

Tenía que aceptarlo, había pasado un buen tiempo, tiempo suficiente como para poder tener la capacidad de echarle tierra al asunto y poder pasar la página.

Sin embargo.

Por alguna extraña, o quizás, no tan extraña…Aún sentía la necesidad de saber que era del otro mundo que había dejado atrás.

Pudo, lógicamente ir a contactar a Urahara, pero el mercader no le daba más información que la que necesitaba.

—_Están todos bien. _

Y aún así, a pesar de haberse percatado de sus miradas insistentes, el sujeto no decía nada más, simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa y siempre terminaba diciendo entre tantas cosas, que deje de estarse preocupando por banalidades y que mejor se concentre en su vida.

—_Aprovéchala, después de todo, cuando eras un shinigami sustituto, siempre te andabas quejando del trabajo que se te encomendaba._

Cierto, siempre se quejaba, pero no es lo mismo andarse quejando que odiarlo ¿o sí?

¿Qué sería de Rukia?

Y tenía que aceptarlo, su vida empezó a pintarse en blanco y negro desde que la pequeña shinigami había desaparecido.

En el instante en el que comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, las últimas miradas que se dieron, todo…

Pasó tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, a aprender a decir:

No te vayas.

* * *

Despertó bañado en sudor. Era la tercera noche consecutiva en que su mente se había empecinado en recrear esa escena.

La sensación de querer decir algo, pero que las palabras no salgan de tu boca era tan terrible…Pero sobretodo, la pesadilla se volvería llevadera si es que no pudiese mirarle a los ojos.

Esos ojos…

Los ojos azules profundos en los cuales lo único que podía ver era tristeza lograban enloquecerlo, hacerle sentir un vacío en el pecho que no quería ni recordar a qué se sentía.

"Maldición". —Susurró sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Por qué aún no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos?

_—¿Por qué Rukia?_

Se levantó, totalmente convencido que esa noche no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Dentro de cinco horas estaría parado en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo.

Aunque la idea no le pareció del todo buena a Ishida, Ichigo había decidido tratar de rehacer su vida, o bien, lo que quedaba de ella; había llegado a la conclusión que las cosas no podían seguir así, por su propio beneficio y por el de los demás. Le apenaba en el alma dejar a Orihime de esa manera y sabía que estaba actuando como un total bastardo pero…Sinceramente, él sentía que ella merecía a alguien mejor, no a un sujeto que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo amargado.

Porque eso se había vuelto, una persona poco sensata y enfocada en los estudios.

Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar y agradecer el apoyo de su padre y hermanas ante su cambio de actitud, que si bien contra ellos no chocaba mucho, si con los que eran sus amigos.

Y estaba completamente decidido, tenía que cambiar de rumbo, tenía que ver que nuevos aires le esperaban, había aceptado una beca para terminar sus estudios de medicina en Italia y pensaba que ir a un país Europeo podría ser, de paso, un momento oportuno para poder, totalmente, completar el intento de dar vuelta a la página.

Observó una foto en la cual él se podía ver a si mismo abrazando a una bella chica de cabellos largos y naranjos.

—_Lo siento Inoue._

_

* * *

_Lo presentía, aquella tarde ni bien hubo puesto un pie en la calle saliendo de la casa de Kurosaki.

Lo que iba a suceder.

Aquella misma tarde ella había llamado.

No se encontraba en su departamento en ese instante pero ya podía entender de qué se trataba el asunto.

—_Ishida-kun, di-disculpame por haberte llamado de improvisto, es que…Ichig-, Kurosaki-kun me dijo…—Se escuchaba un sonido en silencio—Me dijo…que se iba…Yo no sabía nada y….Qu-quería no sé…Alguna fiesta de despedida….No quiero que Kurosa-Kurosaki-kun se sienta mal con nada…Yo…¿Me devolverías la llamada? Je je, ¿por favor?..._

Pudo percibir como se le quebraba la voz en las últimas líneas. Inoue-san siempre había sido del tipo de persona que se le daba mal el arte de la mentira. Dado que ella misma era como un libro abierto no sólo para él, sino para todos.

Canceló todas sus consultas de ese día, y aunque la decisión era poco razonable –en estos casos era mejor dejarla sola-, había decidido que no tenía por qué necesariamente escuchar lo que le dictaminaba el cerebro.

* * *

_-Pasajeros con destino a Roma por favor sírvase a pasar con su equipaje en la puerta de abordaje número cinco-_

Y así, la voz femenina que se amplificaba en el gigantesco lugar invadía cada rincón avisando a los tan ansiados pasajeros.

Se encontraba tomando un café y a pesar de que el tiempo se estaba acabando, aún seguía sentado observando como el líquido negro se movía de forma sinuosa dentro del vaso.

—Vaya estupidez. —susurró el ex shinigami sustituto mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su lugar para dirigirse en marcha luego de unos minutos en los cuales había quedado en estado de letargo interno.

Varios pensamientos zurcaron en su mente mientras observaba como poco a poco, el avión se despegaba del suelo para tomar rumbo en el amplio cielo.

No cansaba de pedir disculpas de forma interna a Inoue, sabía perfectamente que ella debería de tener todo el derecho del mundo de ir, al menos, despedirle, más sin embargo él era consciente de cómo es que actuaria la chica de orbes plomas al decirle adiós.

Quizás esa sea la razón por la cual no contestaba sus llamadas, no informó más que lo necesario en su casa — Luego de muchos sollozos y abrazos por parte de Yuzu—, y había decidido cambiar de celular.

Si iba a comenzar, qué mejor opción que desligarse de todo lo que le unía al pasado —Se preguntó.

* * *

Recordaba con una nostalgia amarga como deseaba salir de ese lugar que parecía un infierno, ciertamente los primeros días no habían sido nada placenteros ni cómodos. Cada rincón del sitio le hacía rememorar de forma inconsciente cada uno de los sentimientos de desesperación y pesadumbre que sentía al pasar las horas. El lejano techo le tomaba por advertencia cuán frío era el suelo y cuanto había soñado con estar afuera. Las finas aberturas que simulaban ventanas eran el claro anuncio de una mañana o una tarde soleada, o tal vez, una noche de luna llena.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, nunca esperaba que volviese a usarlo, el típico traje blanco que representaba la purificación del alma total. La representación de la demanda por justicia.

La justicia de la Sociedad de Almas.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de estar encerrada, ella había decidido que sería mejor estar ahí.

Estando en casi un estado de ensueño, la muchacha abrió sus orbes improvistamente al escuchar el sonido de las puertas del sitio.

—He venido a visitarte…—La voz se escuchaba claramente incómoda. —Salí de mis obligaciones para ver como andabas. —Agregó al no escuchar ningún tipo de respuesta.

La otra persona que se encontraba en la misma habitación se movió para luego esbozar una sonrisa cansada.

—No creo que sea necesario que vengas.

El pelirrojo observó por unos instantes los rasgos de su compañera e intentaba descifrar lo que quería realmente decir. Apretó los puños de forma casi inconsciente al ver tal templanza en ella.

—Deja de decir pura basura, estúpida. —Habló al ver como la morena movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sentaba al borde de una cama que tenía aspecto de no haber sido usada en semanas. —Hace dos meses que sigues aquí y no muestras ningún signo de querer ser razonable. —Reprochó.

—Renji…Aquí nadie está siendo razonable. —Endureció la mirada.

Hubo un silencio que logró tensar el ambiente agradable que se estaba formando entre ellos dos.

—Detesto que seas tan cabezota, no deberías de estar acá, no nuevamente.

—Sin embargo, ya te dije que ni tu ni Nii-sama deben de interferir en esto.

—¡Te estás condenando maldita sea!, ¡Por un estúpido recuerdo!

—No solo es un recuerdo, es una persona quien deberíamos de agradecer por habernos ayudado en la guerra contra Aizen. —Alzó la voz.

—Sabes que no nos referimos a eso.

—Me niego a aceptar que Ichigo haya sido capaz de semejante cosa, ¡había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami, soy testigo! —Guardó una pausa, tratando de formular la oración que se estaba formando en su mente— ¡Desaparecí frente a él!

—Urahara reportó que el objeto que ayuda a recuperar energía espiritual se encuentra como no habido. Deja de mirarme así —Espetó— yo también dudo que ese imbécil tenga cabeza suficiente para trazar un plan de esa magnitud pero…—Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente—Hay muchas pruebas que apuntarían a él.

—Deberían de enfocarse en dirigir su investigación hacía otro rumbo, tal vez si…

—¡Basta, por ser tan terca es que terminaste con este castigo!, ¡Fuiste muy impulsiva al gritarle semejantes tonterías a los representantes de la Cámara 46!.

—Bueno…No me arrepiento, alguien tenía que hacerles ver que, después de tomar una decisión tan poco lógica como condenar a Aizen a dos mil años a pesar de su inmortalidad, su forma de pensar estaba mal. —Sonrió de forma cómplice.

—Buscaré la forma de que te saquen de aquí lo más pronto posible. Ukitake- taicho está buscando la manera a su estilo. Y creo que otras personas más…—Recordando a su Capitán.

—No te molestes, al menos estoy libre de responsabilidades. Deja tú de meterte en problemas.

—Rukia…—Cambió el tono de su voz. —Pasando el tema, vine a informarte que te retiraron de tu cargo de Fukutaichou de la división treceava.

Tuvo la impresión de haber visto la sorpresa cruzar en los profundos ojos azulmarino de su amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, podía decir con toda certeza que ella estaba haciendo lo posible para ocultar sus emociones al recibir aquella noticia.

Ese era uno de los puestos que sin duda, había llegado a anhelar después de la muerte de Kaien.

La muchacha desvió la mirada a una de las ventanas que tenía el lugar, apreciando como el rayo de luz iluminaba el sitio.

—Bueno, eso ya me lo esperaba.

—Sabes que estás sacrificando bastante por seguir en tu posición Rukia.

—Lo siento, sabes que soy una cabezota. —Se excusó de forma falsa la shinigami.

Sin más que decir, el pelirrojo se retiró del lugar no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y escuchar el típico sonido de que se aseguraba por completo todo a su alrededor, pudo dejarse caer al suelo de la impresión.

Le habían removido del cargo que más había ansiado con todo el corazón estar.

Los de la sociedad de almas actuaban de la misma forma que la otra vez. Siguiendo sus estúpidas reglas y tomando todo según su conveniencia.

_Maldición_

Tenía que esperar cinco años para poder salir de ahí. Y sin embargo, aquel tiempo le parecía efímero al momento de haberlo sentenciado.

_Agradece que hayan intercedido por ti para reducir el castigo._

Le dijeron, y pudo comprender quién había sido la persona que se había tomado semejante molestia.

_Gracias Nii-sama_

_

* * *

_

Miró el cielo despejado bajo sí mismo, increíblemente, ni una nube era vista desde el avión. El clima se encontraba pasivo y tranquilo. Pudo acomodarse en su asiento mientras pedía otra copa de licor.

En estos últimos años, había cogido la mala costumbre de tomar licor cuando sentía ansiedad. Aunque tal hecho, en esta ocasión, lo ameritaba dado que ni bien pusiera un pie en el suelo europeo, sus rutinas de vida hasta ahora conocidas tendrían que cambiar de forma abrupta.

_Dentro de poco procederemos a aterrizar, por favor procedan a tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias que serán indicadas por nuestras azafatas, gracias._

Ni bien se hubo procedido a informar a los pasajeros, el pelinaranjo pudo ver como una simpática y sonriente muchacha explicaba las instrucciones.

_Seguro es nueva._

Dentro de unos cuantos minutos tendría que enfrentar la realidad, nada había cambiado, ni aunque lo haya soñado nuevamente aquella noche, todo seguía igual, su curso.

El mundo seguía girando y él sentía que se quedaba atrás.

Más curiosamente, sentía que algo andaba mal desde hace unos años.

Desde que ella se fue de su lado.

* * *

El salón donde se hallaba era totalmente tenebroso, sin obviar lo último que estaba viendo de manera sorprendida, ¿Tantas personas de la cámara de los 46 frente suyo?, ¿solamente para el proceso de rutina de término de sentencia?

Se sentía, extrañamente, sola y la sensación de que fuese observada se incrementó de forma alarmante en ella cuando los murmullos cesaron y un anciano de miles de años —calculó—, se paró frente a ella y empezó a hablar a lo demás.

—Kuchiki Rukia —Dijo con voz estoica y monótona—Se encuentra aquí dado que se cumplió satisfactoriamente su penitencia de cinco años de encierro.

Muchos volvieron a murmurar.

Aquello no le daba buena espina.

—Sin embargo, —tosió un poco el viejo— después de una reunión en la cual se expuso los motivos de su castigo, se decidió que la zankapatouh de la cual es poseedora, será confiscada por tiempo indefinido.

—¡¿Pero qué?

—¡Silencio!

¿Qué pretendían quitarle a Sode no Shirayuki?, ¿Desde cuándo la sociedad de almas tomaba decisiones de tal índole?

—Veo que, por el rostro de desconcierto que tiene, no puede entender el por qué se le quitó su zankapatouh —Habló el viejo, mientras el primer capitán de los trece escuadrones tomaba asiento en su lugar. — Sin embargo, deberá de comprender, que se toman medidas así por motivos de fuerza mayor que esperamos que comprenda.

¿Motivos de fuerza mayor?

—Entiendo.

Por ahora no podía hacer nada, le habían incapacitado de poder luchar, lo cual daba a entender que…

—Como ya habrá notado, también quedará, temporalmente, incapacitada para poder ejercer su cargo de shinigami. Sin embargo, se le otorgará otra misión de la cual no tendrá necesidad de usar sus poderes a ese extremo.

Guardó silencio, esperando y observando cómo los integrantes del lugar, cuchicheaban con más fuerza.

—Tendrá la misión de custodiar a Kurosaki Ichigo. —Dijo

* * *

¿Qué tal? ...¿Tomatazos? (:


	2. ¿Qué?, Ah, lo siento Renji, ¿decías?

Hola, aquí la segunda parte, no tengo que decir mucho, pero ahora espero que cada episodio sea larguito, así no tenerlos en tantas ascuas...Agradecimiento a:

_**Yuri-yu**: Muchas gracias, agradezco que te guste el fanfic._

_**Ghost iv**: Hahhaa creéme, a veces uno piensa que la SS es buena y otras que es mala, es que me hace recordar tanta la política de todas partes, a veces tan rara. xD Muchas gracias por leer._

_**pia**: Justamente por eso es que lo haré larguito, sé lo pesado que es leer solamente un poco nomás xD, :3 agradezco que te guste el fanfic (:_

_**my194**: Jejeje en verdad agradecerte por el halago :3, aquí la continuación espero te guste._

_**Magenta07**: Oh Magenta, gracias por leer :3, aquí la continuación._

_**Hikari Evans:** :3 Otra compañera más, muchísimas gracias por seguirme el rastro aunque me haya desaparecido casi años sin poder escribir nada decente ;O;. Espero esta historia te guste (:._

* * *

—Ajá sí, tengo entendido que el paciente número cinco había sufrido una fractura en la pierna derecha, pero ya lo derivé a ortopedia debido a su pronta recuperación.

Un muchacho de ojos verdes y piel morena miró a su compañero sonriente.

—Vaya, ¿lograste curar eso? —Preguntó asombrado al otro viendo como descolgaba el teléfono y procedía a llenar unos escritos.

—Sí, no fue la gran cosa. —Sentenció el pelinaranjo llenando algunos papeles rápidamente. —Rayos, estos lentes, parece que me estoy quedando ciego. —Se quejó quitándose el dichoso objeto para limpiar las lunas con las mangas de su blanco uniforme.

—Uh oh oh, ¿tan joven y dependiendo de los lentes Kuro? —Habló el chico divertido.

—Basta con tus malditos apodos, estos son de descanso...¡Al diablo! —Los tiró al basurero —Después me compro otros.

—Como el gran Kuro gana tanta cantidad de dinero puede derrochar de esa manera ¿eh? —Jugueteó.

—¿No tienes a alguna otra mujer a quien pedirle que se abra de piernas Lio? —Sentenció el muchacho irritado.

—Hum déjame ver —Haciendo un ademán de pensar —Creo que no, aparte de mi novia no. Al menos por hoy. —Sonrió.

—Entonces no veo el por qué te quedes aquí.

—Ya sabes el por qué lo hago, quiero tomar unas cervezas contigo, hace dos semanas que no salimos a divertirnos como Dios manda.

—Dudo poder hacerlo hasta nuevo aviso, últimamente la cantidad de pacientes que se junta está siendo alarmante. ¿Qué la gente no se cuida? Rayos.

—Ea, pero venga, no todo es responsabilidades, de vez en cuando es bueno siempre tomarse el tiempo libre, además, tu siempre has sido uno de los mejores del Hospital.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, y con más razón ese es el por qué tengo tanto trabajo.

—Bueno eso y porque siempre el jefe de cirugía, el Dr. Polia te recomienda. —Rió por lo bajo el muchacho.

Ichigo le regaló una mirada llena de cólera para luego seguir escribiendo y llenando historiales.

—Mierda, así que por culpa de ese viejo no tengo ni un miserable segundo de descanso…—Murmuró.

—No te lo tomes a mal Ichigo, eres el primer japonés a quien veo que tratan con tanto respeto…—Acomodándose en el sofá — Nunca pensé que te harías tan querido y popular…

—Yo tampoco.

—Venga, vamos a tomar algo.

—Que no joder, ¿Qué no ves que ando aquí llenando tanto papel infernal?

Lionardo hizo una mueca y luego se echó en el mueble por completo.

—Por eso es que eres mi amigo, a pesar de todo. —Dijo con una voz fingida que pretendía dolor. —Para que veas que soy bueno estaré aquí un buen rato, hasta que acabes.

—Todo por no ver a tu novia que te insinuó lo del matrimonio ¿no?

—Eh no…—Dijo evasivo —No tiene nada que ver con eso—mintió—, procederé a descansar. Buenas tardes.

* * *

Le sorprendía ver que la actual localización de Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba tan lejos de casa.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, Roma, Italia. —Dictó uno de los encargados de investigación del doceavo escuadrón—Se le estaba siguiendo desde hace unos años y se sabe que no hay ningún incremento de energía espiritual ni rasgos de esta.

La morena observó de forma inquisitiva lo que el hombre decía, nunca terminaba de confiar por completo en los miembros de esa organización.

—Bien.

—Recuerde que está incapacitada para poder usar sus poderes Kuchiki Rukia.

—Lo sé perfectamente.

—Se le informará al shinigami que custodia esa ciudad que la oriente correctamente, eso es todo. También se le informará a Urahara Kisuke para que le entregue su gigai correspondiente.

—¿Tendré que usar gigai para poder vigilar a Ichigo?

—Efectivamente, —Dijo el hombre —Es más, tendrá que comunicarse con él e interactuar de forma natural, obviamente, está de más decir que ocultando los verdaderos motivos de su encuentro.

La muchacha se quedó tiesa, en sus planes no estaba tener que hablar nuevamente con Kurosaki ichigo, se suponía que aquello ya había quedado en el olvido, no querría tener que interrumpir su tranquila vida sin problemas, ¿acaso estaba destinada a…?

—Señor…—Pausó— es necesario que yo sea la que tenga esta misión—Cuestionó—, lo digo porque aún no entiendo el por qué de…

El hombre le observó, como quien tratase de leer lo que ella pensaba, más sin embargo, agregó.

—Las decisiones no las toma usted Kuchiki Rukia, sino los superiores, esperamos que no haga más preguntas.

Sin dejarla hablar, le invitó a retirarse del lugar.

¿Volver a hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo?, ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?, ¿custodiando?, ¿enviar informes semanales de sus movimientos y de su poder espiritual?

¡Si ya no poseía!

Fuera de todo eso, aún se encontraba escéptica de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, había cumplido la sentencia, y aún no…

—¡Rukia, aquí estabas!

En medio de los pasillos del lugar, el pelirojo la había alcanzado.

—Me mandaron a llamarte Matsumoto y las demás, dicen que quieren hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así…—Se rascó la cabeza — Oi, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¡Oi, Rukia!

—¿Qué?, Ah, lo siento Renji, ¿decías?

—¿Puedo preguntar qué carajos te pasa? —Inquirió. —Se supone que deberías de estar ahora en tu cargo de…

—Me quitaron el cargo de Shinigami—dijo tranquilamente, pudo tomarse el tiempo de salir de sus pensamientos al ver el rostro de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué?

—Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicaciones, me han enviado a una misión.

—¿ Y tu zankapatouh? —Increpó al ver a su compañera

—Me la quitaron también, después te explicaré con más detalle sobre esto —Agregó rápidamente al ver que Renji abría la boca —Dile a los demás que lo siento, pero tengo una misión urgente que hacer.

Había dejado a su amigo de la infancia con la palabra a medias, sabía que se lo reclamaría de alguna forma o quizás—sabiendo su manera de hacer las cosas—lo averiguaría por sí mismo y luego se lo gritaría en la cara.

No sabía el por qué pero se sentía llena de nervios, sabía que desde que Ichigo Kurosaki se había esfumado de su vida algo había cambiado.

Cruzó la puerta inmediatamente después de que la abriesen de forma rápida. Volteó a mirar como el panorama de la SS se perdía al entrar a la puerta, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo…

_Quizás debería de advertir a Renji._

Sin embargo, extrañamente, cuando iba a dar vuelta hacia atrás, una explosión se presento a pocos metros delante suyo, nublándole la visión por completo.

—¡¿Qué rayos?

Un sonido de cascabel y luego, un fuerte golpe detrás suyo es lo último que recordaba antes de despertar sobre el húmedo césped del río de la ciudad de Karakura.

* * *

"_Para nosotros el tiempo no es más que algo banal que no afecta nuestros caminos"_

Pudo percibir, después de varios años de no haberlo sentido, el sentimiento de frustración que se siente al saber que todo a tu alrededor cambiaba y uno mismo no, como si fuese parte de una pieza invaluable pero olvidada.

¿Qué decir?, la sensación era sumamente extraña. Luego de dar unos pasos pudo admirar con más detalle, buscando de forma casi consciente algún cambio que le regrese a la realidad.

Sin embargo no lo encontró, no en las plantas crecidas o en el río que seguía su curso, eso no iba a modificarse aunque cien años pasasen.

—Tendría que ir donde ese sujeto. —Susurró antes de emprender su marcha.

Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con ninguna persona conocida, aunque sabía que ella no podía ser vista debido a su estado, tenía en cuenta que ella poseía el privilegio de poder mirar qué es lo que ocurría.

Aún así, muy en el fondo de su mente, sospechaba que las personas que hubo conocido hace ya varios años, no sean las mismas, tal vez, hasta irreconocibles.

* * *

Si pudiese calificar como le iba en la semana, podría recalcar con mucho ahínco que había sido un total asco, no sólo por el exceso de pacientes que pasaban por su consultorio, también por soportar la actitud de su compañero Lio que, al parecer, se hubo autoproclamado su mejor amigo en todo el país.

Era muy insistente, por hoy tuvo que acatar a su pedido —casi rastrero— de irse a tomar de copas a la cantina que quedaba solamente a unos cuantos pasos del hospital.

_Bonito lugar para abrir un bar. —Señaló el pelinaranjo haciendo una observación de la distancia del hospital al sitio._

_Luego de unas cuantas bebidas, el ex shinigami sustituto había pensado que iba a ser más que suficiente la excusa de tener que regresarse a casa, —y también porque Lio había comenzado con un discurso bizarro de lo terrible que era casarse—._

—_Es como si me cortasen las alas, mi libertad se iría al caño —Lloró el muchacho en la barra mientras algunos miraban curiosos. —Lo peor es que me lo pidió después de regalarme una preciosa noche…¡Dime tú Ichigo, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iría a hacer eso? —Sollozó._

—_In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito.*__ —Susurró habiendo tomado una copa más —Sigo sin entender el por qué no puedes simplemente decirle que no. Total, van un buen tiempo juntos ¿no? —Empezó a decir, rindiéndose de sus opciones de largarse de ahí pitando dejándolo solo._

—_Tú no entiendes, las mujeres son como…cómo…—Balbuceó tontamente— cómo…¡Rayos, tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua! —Dijo con dificultad mientras Kurosaki suspiraba hastiado._

—_Ya basta, dejémoslo por hoy, tengo que ir a casa temprano —Se excusó revisando el reloj de su muñeca. —Prometí llamar a mi padre por el cumpleaños de mi herma— ¡Pero qué carajos haces estúpido! —Espetó viendo como su mejor compañero se iba directo a una mesa donde se encontraban un par de mujeres que desde hace un buen rato que les echaban miradas. —¡Qué estás comprometido animal!_

_Otra vez el impulso de mal compañero se apoderó de él, bien pudo haberlo dejado que se divirtiese con esas chicas y luego irse a casa, pero también sabía que la novia de su amigo era una buena persona que no se merecía eso. Y también de que conociendo como era el ojiverde, al día siguiente estaría llenándolo de recriminaciones por no haberlo detenido estando él "excusado de sus actos debido a la mala influencia del alcohol"._

Y luego de una noche que desde ya se estaba augurando mala, ahí se encontraba, en su apartamento, con sus zapatos llenos de vómito gracias a Lio, y una bofetada por parte de una de las muchachas por un mal entendido.

Tiró las llaves del auto, que se encontraba desde un inicio en frente del hospital y por ahorrar gasolina no usaron para ir al bar, y luego se dirigió directamente a la cómoda cocina para tirar los zapatos al lavadero, abrió el grifo y esperó que el agua se encargase de limpiar todo.

Camino en calcetines por la sala y se aventó al sofá, cubrió sus ojos con las manos, para luego hacerlas puño debido a la molestia de la luz del lugar.

—Otra vez dejé la luz encendida—Se preguntó extrañado al percatarse de ese "pequeño" detalle.

Miró la hora, dos de la mañana, definitivamente no les haría nada de gracia escucharle a esas horas, dadas las siete horas de diferencia que radicaban, calculó que eran las ocho de la mañana, en vacaciones tenían la mala costumbre de levantarse a partir de las 9 am. Así que decidió esperarse hasta más tarde para cuando por allá estuviesen despiertos. Ya vería que excusa le pondría a Yuzu por su falta.

Con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, entró a su habitación dispuesto a dormirse todo el día si era posible, para suerte suya en esa ocasión no tenía turnos hasta dentro de dos días, suficiente para poder recuperarse por completo.

Cayó en brazos de Morfeo en lo que cantaba un gallo, ni siquiera se desvistió como siempre solía hacerlo.

* * *

—_Yuzu, perdóname por no haberte podido saludar ayer, es que tuve algunos contratiempos que salieron de mis manos._

—_No te preocupes Onii-chan, todo está bien en verdad. Además, solamente estuve un par de horas en casa, de ahí salí a una reunión con todos mis compañeros del instituto. _

—_Eh sí, me lo dijo el viejo llorando, pero tu celular seguía apagado. —Indagó._

—_Hum si, me lo robaron, ¿no te lo comenté? —Preguntó sorprendida. —Donde tendrás la cabeza Oniichan._

—_Me comentaron que te demoraste bastante en regresar a casa, sabes que debes de llegar temprano._

—_Pareces un viejo. _

—_Tengo veinte y tres creo que con eso basta para poder comprenderlo ¿no?_

—_Bien Oniichan, prometo avisar siempre que llegaré media hora tarde. —Siseó las últimas tres palabras con algo de molestia._

Luego de unos cuantos intercambios de palabras, la conversación hubo finalizado.

¿Desde cuándo Yuzu se comportaba rebelde?

Le preocupaba un poco del cómo su padre estaría llevando las cosas en casa, él también tuvo sus ratos de rebeldía a esa edad pero no sabía cómo era Yuzu ahora, algunos comentarios por parte de Karin le daban a indicar que había salido del "nido" desde hace un buen tiempo y que no le debería de sorprender.

—_Es parte del cambio, a esta edad creo que está en época de experimentar cosas, tu sabes._

Le sorprendía de cómo tocaba ese tema la pelinegra, sin embargo, por su parte no tenía ninguna queja.

Ella ya se encontraba en la universidad estudiando una carrera de administración, de seguro en un acto de darle contraria al viejo cuando este le rogó que estudiase enfermería para que atendiesen juntos la clínica familiar.

Algunos pucheros y lloriqueos por parte de su progenitor no le bastaron —como siempre— para convencer a la media de los hermanos Kurosaki.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante por allá, y él solamente se enteraba por medio de llamadas telefónicas semanales. No es que se estuviese sintiendo solo, pero ya daba la impresión que cuando llegase a casa, las personas con las cuales haya interactuado y con las cuales ya no tenía tiempo de comunicarse hayan cambiado tan drásticamente como lo hizo su familia.

La última noticia que tuvo de Orihime era que se estaba animando a abrir una repostería, pero dudaba de su éxito debido a la mala fama de las manos de la pelirroja al tocar algún plato.

Ishida por otra parte, fiel a las palabras de su padre, también se dedicaba a la medicina, más sin embargo, él decidió terminarla en Japón, a pesar de las bastantes ofertas que hubiese recibido en tres o cuatro países.

De Chad lo último que supo era que había hecho un viaje a México, nunca le preguntó el por qué, el moreno siempre había sido reservado en todo y mucho más si se trataba de su familia, simplemente le deseó suerte en su travesía.

De ahí no se comunicó con nadie más, recordó algo que le dijo Keigo de que iba a estudiar algo relacionado con el estudio de mercado de discotecas, pero nunca le creyó. ¿Keigo emprendedor?, ¿desde cuándo?

Había formado compañeros en Roma, tenía que aceptarlo, entre los cuales el único que destacaba en demasía era Lio, el muchacho se pegó a él como costra a la herida desde un inicio, y desde ahí se volvieron inseparables, bueno, él se volvió inseparable al ex shinigami. Otros compañeros que podría resaltar eran la mayoría doctores y doctoras del hospital de donde trabajaba. Las personas lo admiraban, y los pacientes lo adoraban, quizás una vida totalmente perfecta. Sin embargo, todo seguía siendo un toque gris que nunca se hubo quitado desde que puso un pie en la capital de la pasta.

El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido…

* * *

Caminaba presurosa, habían pasado dos días desde que había pisado suelo humano e hubo optado una entidad gracias al manejo de la Sociedad de Almas, se encontraba algo confundida por no conocer algunas costumbres humanas, pero básicamente lo podía controlar todo bien.

Ahora podía entender bien las razones de peso por lo cual le encargaron esa misión, era la única, quizás, shinigami que adoptó por tanto tiempo un gigai y pudo adecuarse perfectamente al mundo humano y sus costumbres.

_No te preocupes por el dinero, se te concedió esto para que puedas usarlo módicamente._

Seguía sin entender a la perfección qué función cumplía aquella tarjetita pero según el tendedero era muy importante tenerla bajo custodia celosa.

_Y además también, era la única que podía conocer a la perfección a Kurosaki Ichigo de entre todos._

* * *

* En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale; traducido del Italiano.

+Ichigo sabe Italiano, es más, para comunicarse con todos allí utiliza este idioma; sin embargo,cuando habla con familiares -por ejemplo cuando conversó con Yuzu- usó el Japonés.

He tenido algunos problemas, pero han sido de búsqueda de una buena trama, tengo un par de ideas que me están convenciendo y me están tentando de darle un giro inesperado a la historia, pero ya veremos como quedará todo. (:

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y los tomatazos!


End file.
